Sunset
by NightElfCrawler
Summary: Trip down Memory Lane. An archived story I'm bringing back. Songfic.


**Sunset**

By nightelfcrawler

_Warnings: language, character death  
><em>

_Okay so... in chatting with an rp partner, we ended up discovering that we had been a part of the same fandoms some 10+ years ago. She ran a website that hosted some of my old fics... which made me drag out some old dvds that I'd saved my webpages on... and lo and behold, I found these old fics hanging around still and decided heck why not bring them back. So here they are, a trip down memory lane! These were written in the late 90's and early 2000's when I went by too many psudonyms to remember. I actually forgot who I was until I physically saw the fics listed and went 'oh crap I remember those!'. Ahh memories.  
><em>

_Be warned... these were my first attempts at writing and are likely riddled with grammar, spelling and other noted errors. I've read through them, blushed furiously that I used to write like this, and decided to put them up anyway as-is with no revisions. So please enjoy, but don't bother correcting or whining, they shall be ignored!_

* * *

><p><strong>Standard disclaimer:<strong>_ These characters aren't mine they're created by the wonderful Watase Yuu, although I wish they were, Houjun-chan is such a hottie! So don't sue me, I need o-ka-ne right now..._

* * *

><p>Kouji paced back and forth anxiously in the snow out in front of the bandit stronghold of Mt. Reikaku, his gaze occasionally turning to the distant path through the mountain pass, hoping for some movement.<p>

The snow was falling faster and thicker, large white flakes dusting his hair and nose as he glanced upwards towards the black sky.

It was late… but he should be coming soon…. He hoped….. if he didn't hurry, then it might be too late….

He sighed fretfully, his brow drawn in worry… _Hurry Genrou…. Hurry._

Almost as if his thoughts were heard, movement was seen far below on the path. Kouji peered forward anxiously, hoping he wasn't just seeing things, and was relieved to hear the far off nicker of a horse. He quickly ran down the path, his boots slipping and sliding occasionally in the slippery icy snow as he rushed down the hill. "Genrou!" He called out, waving a frantic arm.

The rider drew the horse up short once he got close to Kouji. "Oi, what's the matter Kouji?" A worried voice came from a well wrapped hood with just a small fringe of red-orange hair sticking out above the scarf. "What's wrong?"

Kouji glanced back to the stronghold. "You gotta get up here quick." He said in a low voice. "Just come on." He turned around and led the way up the icy path, keeping his balance well.

Another bandit arrived, and took the steaming horse and led it off to the stables as Genrou and Kouji stepped inside and began peeling their multi-layers off of themselves. Kouji turned to his companion as they both were removing layers. "I was worried you wouldn't make it back in time….." he said as he hung up his coat and waited for Genrou to finish peeling his coats off.

"What do you mean?" the red head asked with eyes filled with worry. "Is someone sick?"

Kouji sighed. "Just….. well come with me and see for yourself." He said quietly, and turned and led the way down the hallway to the left. They wound through the corridors, and arrived at a door that was shut, and there were a few bandits hovering by it. They looked relieved as the two approached. "Sir," one said, "He's worse…."

Kouji nodded to them. "Thank you." He pushed the door open, revealing a dim room with a figure laying on the futon in the center of the floor, blankets piled on top of the individual. Candlelight flooded the room from a corner, flickering light casting odd shadows on the walls in an odd dancing pattern.

Kouji nodded slightly, and they both walked into the room, some odd force making their feet fall silently, as if the slightest noise would endanger the individual.

Genrou knelt down carefully beside the blanket pile, and glanced questioningly at Kouji before gently pushing the blankets back to reveal the face of a pale man, sweat beaded on his forehead, and forehead creased in pain. Genrou's breath sucked in as the sharp scar that ran across the man's left eye registered in his mind. The man's light blue bangs were plastered to his forehead with sweat, hanging limply from his head like a wilted flower.

Genrou bit his lip and glanced at Kouji. "What happened?"

"We found him outside….. in the snow." Kouji started softly, a look of pity on his face. "He'd been there for some time it looked like….." He pulled the blankets back slowly to reveal the man's bandaged midsection. "He must have had at least 10 or so arrows stuck in him….. deeply….. and it looked like he'd tried to pull some out, and there were a few arrowheads still in him, without the shaft." Kouji said grimly. "He was unconscious there, and there was a lot of blood around him….." He sighed quietly and replaced the blankets again to keep the man warm. "Shit….. we did what we could Genrou, but I think the fucking things were poisoned with something."

Genrou looked frightened suddenly, his eyes flicking to the man's face as if he might be too late already. "Shit…. How… how's he been?" His voice shook slightly as he spoke.

Kouji shook his head solemnly, without saying a word.

Genrou squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip, a tiny dot of crimson blood decorating the tiny white fangs. "Ok….. thanks Kouji…." He said quietly.

Kouji nodded and stood up and walked out of the room, closing the door after him softly, leaving the two alone.

Genrou found the man's cold hand and held it in his warm ones, rubbing his palm back and forth on it. "Chichiri?" He whispered gently putting a hand on the fevered man's sweaty forehead.

The man's right eyelid fluttered slightly, and a soft moan came from his throat, barely above audible.

Genrou bit his lip, visible pain on his face at seeing the man in so much agony. "Come on Chichiri…. Wake up….. please?" He begged gently, squeezing the man's hand tightly in his own.

Another soft moan broke from the parched lips of the man, and Genrou gently tipped his head back and let some water from a dish trickle in. Chichiri accepted the water, coughing slightly after a few swallows.

Genrou lay his head back down, and felt tears well up in his eyes. "How you doing pal?" He asked quietly.

Chichiri's eye fluttered open, his mahogany eye staring sightlessly ahead, a glazed look in it. "…..T…asu….ki….?"

"Yeah."

A faint smile flickered across Chichiri's face. "How…have you….been…?" The soft whisper reached Genrou's ears almost painfully.

"I've been good…. Yeah, real good." He answered, squeezing the monk's hand in his own. "What about you?"

"…..uh….." He managed slightly, an ironic smile on his face. "I've….. been better….."

Tasuki flinched, tears beginning to spill over his cheeks. "Yeah… well yer gonna be fine, k? Got that? Yer gonna get better."

"mm…." Chichiri said closing his eye and smiling a soft quiet smile. "Yes….."

"Hey….. how did this happen?" Tasuki whispered gently. For a long time, it seemed Chichiri had fallen asleep, he didn't respond or move other than his shallow breathing. Tasuki sucked in his breath worriedly. "Chichiri?"

Chichiri stirred lightly. "….wha…?"

"Did you hear what I asked you?"

"….mmm…."

Tasuki bit his lip more. "Come on pal…. Don't go to sleep on me."

Chichiri smiled faintly. "…..won't….."

Tasuki felt his tears splash down onto Chichiri's hand, and that seemed to stir the monk slightly. His eye opened again and looked up at Tasuki with gentle kindness and gratitude. "…..do….me a favor….?"

"Sure pal…. Anything, just name it."

Chichiri closed his eye again. "….remember….that old….folk song?"

Tasuki frowned slightly. "Yeah sure, which one?"

"….the one….about freedom…."

Tasuki frowned and dug up his memory. "Aoi Jiyuu Shiroi Nozomi?"

"…..yeah…."

Tasuki nodded. "Yeah, I know it….. what about it?"

"….sing…..it for…..me….onigai….?"

Tasuki felt his heart constrict in his chest, and he couldn't see straight anymore, the tears filled his eyes. "Yeah…..sure…." he whispered before clearing his throat softly…..

_ Aoi sora ni wa jiyuu ga aru  
>Shiroi kumo ni wa shiroi nozomi ga aru<em>  
>(Blue sky has blue freedom<br>White clouds have white hopes)

He sang quietly, his gently mellow voice singing the chords uncertainly at first, hesitating, and shaking.

Chichiri smiled quietly, listening with his eye shut and a contented look on his face as Tasuki continued.

_ Aruite mo tadori tsuzukeru basho  
>Ga areba ii<em>  
>(It's ok, I can just find a goal<br>After walking)

Tasuki was startled suddenly by Chichiri's soft voice murmuring the next chords in his own smooth voice, soft and quiet as it was.

_Kono mune de iki tsuzukeru yume  
>Ga yajirushi ni naru<em>  
>(This dream keeps breathing in my heart<br>And becomes an arrow)

Tasuki smiled gently and connoted the duet as it was supposed to be sung, by adding the next line himself as the candle's flame flickered on the floor in the still room.

_Are hatateta kouya de mo hoshi wa hikaru_  
>(Even in the desolate wilderness, stars can shine)<p>

Chichiri's soft voice floated to Tasuki like a gentle breeze whispering in the trees on a brisk winter's day.

_Mamoritai hito ga ireba chizu wa irenai  
>Whoa...<em>  
>(If I have someone I want to protect, I don't need a map)<br>Whoa...)

Together then, their voices melted into a perfect duet, harmonizing together and lifting the shadows from the room.

_ Kumo wa kono mama doko e yuku no da rou  
>Hakkiri shirenai ishi ni michibi karete.<em>  
>(I wonder where clouds go as they do<br>Lead by immeasurable will)

Tasuki continued, his rich mellow voice reaching outside of the room to where the other bandits stood by the door, listing with solemn faces.

_ Habata ita tori no kage ga daichi o hishiru yo_  
>(The shadow of a bird flapping it's wings runs on the earth)<p>

Chichiri's voice lifted softly into the room, as his face was a quiet mask of peace.

_Setsu nasa ni me to jireba yomi o eru kioku_  
>(If it's so heartrending that it closes your eyes, the memories are refreshed)<p>

Tasuki's hand was gripped tightly to Chichiri's, his knuckles turning white at the effort in the chilly room.

_Kuyashikute kanashikute nigiru kobushi_  
>(It feels so mortifying and sorrowful that you grasp your fist tightly)<p>

Chichiri's voice had dropped to a whisper, but his song still reached the listing ears of those present.

_Mitami sae "chikara ni suru!" sou chikatte ne?  
>Whoa...<em>  
>(You swore "I made even the pain be the power"<br>Whoa...)

Together again, their voices blended together as one, a single voice in the darkness of the chill and cold of the night, lifting through the clouds to the peaceful moon hanging in the heavens.

_ Kumo wa kono mama doko e yuku no da rou  
>Hakkari shirenai ishi ni michibi karete<em>

(I wonder where the clouds go as they do, lead by immeasurable will  
>Clearly it withers as willpower guides you through the trial)<p>

At the next line, Tasuki choked on the words, closing his eyes in pain and sadness as he managed to whisper them out.

_Kimi ga ite. Boku ga ite. Minna ga ite._  
>(Your here, I'm here, everyone is here)<p>

Chichiri's face was smiling quietly up at him, his voice solid and quiet, his determination filling the words.

_Ugoki dasu uchuu to ima ikite yuku no da  
>Whoa...<em>  
>(We'll live together with the universe beginning to move no da<br>Whoa...)

One last time, their voices melded together as one.

_Kumo wa kono mama doko e yuku no da rou ? ? ?  
>Hakkari shirenai ishi ga hatarite mo<em>  
>(I wonder where clouds go as they do<br>Led by immeasurable will)

Tasuki closed his eyes, singing the last line firmly and with all the emotion in his heart that he could manage.

_Aio sora ni wa aoi jyuu ga aru  
>Shiroi kumo ni wa shiroi nozomi ga aru<em>  
>(Blue sky has blue freedom<br>White clouds have white hopes)

Tasuki's voice died of slowly, and he opened his eyes slowly, to watch the candle that was flickering softly by the edge of the futon, slowly reach the end of it's wick, and sputter out.

He glanced down through tear streaked eyes and gazed at the peaceful expression on the monk's face, a small smile pulling up the corners of his mouth.

Tasuki bowed his head and gripped the man's still hand in his own tightly, letting the bitter tears of his pain trickle down into oblivion… _~Owari~_


End file.
